Parapraxis
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: Reira accidentally calls Serena 'mom'. [Implied prodigyshipping]


**Pairings:** implied Reiji x Serena

 **Timeline:** current arc

 **Warnings:** spoilers up to the latest episode and fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

 **Authors Note:** Just a cute thought I had after episode 89

* * *

The battle that evening with the Obelisk Forces and Security had finally ended and the Lancers felt as though they could breathe again. Serena had completely destroyed wave after wave of Security once the Obelisk Forces were gone and the drugs were gone from her system. The Lancers had reconvened and it seemed like the Synchro dimension was willing to assist them now.

Reiji spoke in hushed tones to the council while the rest of the Lancers attempted to relax and catch their breath. Most of them were exhausted beyond words and even Shun was asleep in the corner of the room. Someone had draped a blanket over him.

Serena rubbed her aching wrist and glanced over to where Yuuya was speaking to Reira. She had never seen someone smile so kindly at another person, had never seen even a fragment of the gentleness Yuuya radiated when talking with Reira in her life. Yuzu was curled up next to Yuuya, her hand resting on his shoulder as if he would disappear from her again, and his hand absently rested on her calf.

Serena made her way over to them, feeling something akin to a smile tug at her lips. Yuuya grinned at her and shifted slightly so she could kneel in front of Reira.

"Thank you, Reira, for protecting me," she said, reaching out to pat his head. A small smile formed on Reira's lips. "Next time I promise I'll be the one protecting you. You can rely on me." Her words were stern but somehow reassuring. Reira nodded fiercely. Serena let her hand fall from his head and she punched Yuuya in the shoulder.

"And thank you for helping him."

Yuuya laughed. "Reira's like my brother, I'd always help him."

Reira watched their exchange with wide eyes and Serena winked at him. She still wasn't quite sure how to act around children but after everything she's been through with Reira, being her usual self didn't seem to suffice. With a kid like him, she had to open up, even if it was just a little. She didn't know much about Reira's past but even a fool could tell he'd been neglected (although certainly not by Reiji) and Serena knew all too well about those ugly feelings of being unwanted.

"Serena," Reiji said, still standing by the council, but he was looking at her. He didn't say anything more but Serena knew what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and stood.

She gave Reira a small wave and turned to walk over to Reiji.

"Mom – !" Reira exclaimed, leaping towards Serena to catch her hand before she could get any further. Serena froze and the whole room seemed to hold its breath. She glanced back at the small child on her hand and his eyes were wide with horror, the colour had drained from his face and he was shaking. "I – I… _Serena_ ," he stuttered.

Serena blinked. Sure she was surprised but she certainly wasn't angry. If anything, she thought it was kind of cute. Oh ugh, Yuzu must be wearing off on her. Serena smiled softly and Yuuya pretended not to notice her smile meant only for Reira. She knelt back in front of Reira and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Reira," she murmured to him. "I'm not mad," she added, almost as an afterthought and gently bopped his nose with her finger. "It was actually kind of cute."

Some of the colour returned to his face and his body seemed to deflate. Serena hugged him tightly. "You are my family now, Reira, so no matter what, I'll always be there for you," she whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to leave you."

Reira fisted the back of Serena's jacket and clung to her. He nodded furiously against her shoulder and when Serena did release him, he wiped his nose roughly with his sleeve.

"Thank you, Serena," he said quietly. She smiled quickly at him again and when Yuuya had reclaimed his attention with some candy, she hurried over to Reiji. Serena had never been the gentle or loving kind and she wondered what it was about Reira that brought out that side of her.

Reiji's eyebrow was arched. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You're Reira's family now?" he said, a tinge of mockery to his voice.

"How the hell did you hear that?" Serena snapped, a bit of pink dusting her cheeks. Reiji smirked.

"It's an awfully small room, Serena. I can assure you _everyone_ heard what you just said," Reiji said. Serena shook her head. She almost couldn't believe the 'great' Reiji was teasing her. "Does that make us family now?"

Serena punched him though he easily caught her fist. (Serena let him catch it though, mind you.) "In your dreams, four-eyes," Serena retorted, a sly grin working at her lips.

Reiji sighed and turned back to the council, though Serena didn't miss his "your insults could use some work" comment. She almost punched the smug look off his face.

She would later give Reiji the middle finger when he smirked at her as she carded her fingers through Reira's hair while he slept with his head on her lap. Bastard.

* * *

 **I imagine** Serena to be quite the mom friend if you know what I mean. Especially with Reira. And let's be real, she'd make a hell of a lot better mom for Reira than Himika. Sorry, personal opinion there. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed~ Review!

~Emerald~


End file.
